The House
by darknessmaker
Summary: Axel,Sora and Roxas heard about a rumor on the outskirts of town about a house that has purple monsters in it. what happens when they all go explore it rated t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Hello! I'm trying something new so bear with me! I got this idea from a game I was playing so yea… X3**

We heard a rumor about a mansion on the outskirts of town…..they say there is a monster that lives there….

Roxas, Sora and Axel heard about the rumor as soon as they moved into the dusty old town. People didn't like talking about it (since so many people have disappeared in the house.) Some say they were eaten some say killed….. But they didn't know the difference; they were just a bunch of curious teens.

So the three decided to go explore the mansion thinking it would be funny, but they never thought some of them wouldn't get out alive.

Sora and Axel kept thinking it was funny as they walked inside, but Roxas had a very bad feeling as he walked inside.

"It's a lot prettier on the inside" said Sora, admiring the room.

"Is it just me, or is it cold in here..." said Roxas, still feeling a little frighten.

"Hey, let's get out of here" said Axel, thinking it wasn't so funny anymore.

Roxas smirked, "what's wrong? Is Axel scared?" He laughed a little as Axel started to go red.

Then something went CRASH!

They all jumped from the sound, they all were frightened now.

"Screw this! I'm going home!" yelled Sora, he ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked tight.

He banned on the white door but it was no use. Sora ran to Roxas and hugged him, he shivered a little.

Roxas pushed him away, "just calm down! I will go look for a key or something"

He walked into the wooden hallway searching for a key, after a while he had no luck but then he saw a sign that was titled library he slowly reached for the door and opened it. He looked inside to find a big room with one desk and a lot of shelves. He went over to the desk and picked up a key titled attic.

He went back to see how Sora and Axel were holding up, we he got there no one was there. He yelled their names but no one answered back. He began to shiver; he kept walking through the hall until he found the stairs.

A big purple creature came behind Roxas, making him jump. He slowly turned around and screamed. The creature followed him all the way down the stairs. He went into the library and found a closet. He quickly opened the doors and shut himself inside. He heard the door open then close.

Good, he thought at least I'm safe for now…

**Well is it good have I gotten better? I wanted to give my beta a break so I'm going to be writing this story by myself. If you have any ideas inbox me please! Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! X3**

**Roxas: another chapter? Really darkness?**

**Oh Roxas calm down; he is going through a lot now on wards!**

Roxas emerged from the closet breathing very heavy from fear. What the heel was that? He kept thinking in his head. It was purple and really ugly. A scream then interrupted his thoughts, he quickly ran to where the sound came from. It sounded a little like…Sora! Roxas then began to panic as he ran from where the voice was.

He then opened a door titled basement, he looked around to find a dark room with only one closet but no bed. He saw a black door and decided to open it. The only thing inside was a jail cell…..who the fuck lived in this house? He thought as he went inside, he shut the door behind him and picked up a key titled kids bedroom. He then saw another monster and stayed still, (he thought if he didn't move he wouldn't be caught). The monster then stopped and grabbed the bars and pulled, this made Roxas scream at the top of his lungs. The monster stopped and walked out the room. Roxas sighed in relief, and kept going.

When he got out of the basement he went upstairs and heard the scream again. He ran to the room and opened the door; all he saw inside was Sora on the ground dead.

"Sora? Sora!" yelled Roxas, trying to control his sobs.

Sora didn't move or say a word he was stone dead. Roxas stood there a while before leaving…..he thought it was best to leave him on the bed so it would look like he was sleeping.

I wonder if Axels okay…

**Haa getting too much for you? Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Well another chapter maybe the only one I will do this week I have to study -.-**

Roxas walked down the dark and smelly hallway trying to find Axel. He then heard a scream and turned around to find Axel running for his life; he looked at Roxas and yelled at him to run. Roxas did as he was told and grabbing Axel and dragging him to the kids room and hid in the closet with him. They struggled to get each other in, but Axel had to put Roxas on his lap. They heard the door open then close.

They both sighed in relief.

"Roxas, are you okay?"

"Fine, just stop moving"

"Sorry"

They both fell out of the closet making Roxas fall on top of Axel. They both blushed as they looked at each other.

"i-I feel like I should kiss you…" Roxas then clamped his hand on his mouth, so embarrassed with himself.

Axel just stared at him for a moment then smirked.

"Who says I'm stopping you?" he said, his voice playful.

Axel then kissed him making Roxas fall to the ground, he felt like his brain was melting through his body. Axel then stopped.

"So if I die that was a goodbye kiss" he said, a little sadness in his eyes.

Roxas just looked at him and got up,

"Let's get out of here" he said, leading the way.

They both walked on for hours in the house, but Roxas saw a light and pulled Axel to look at it. They followed it and found a path outside the woods, a purple creature then ran after them, they both scream and ran. Axel then fell to the ground, Roxas looked back terrified.

"Roxas go! Forget about me! Just go!" he yelled at him.

Roxas looked back one last time and ran into the woods, he ran and ran until he got to town….

He visited the house often making sure no one went in….and he thought that if he visited Axel would come back but he never did….

**Awe the ending! Poor Roxas **


End file.
